Polyolefins, such as polyethylene (PE), are synthesized by polymerizing monomers, such as ethylene (CH2═CH2). Because it is cheap, safe, stable to most environments and easy to be processed, polyolefins are useful in many applications. Polyethylene can be classified into several types, such as but not limited to LDPE (Low Density Polyethylene), LLDPE (Linear Low Density Polyethylene), and HDPE (High Density Polyethylene) as well as High Molecular Weight (HMW), Medium Molecular Weight (MMW) and Low Molecular Weight (LMW). Each type of polyethylene has different properties and characteristics.
Olefin (such as ethylene) polymerizations are frequently carried out in a loop reactor using monomer (such as ethylene), diluent and catalyst, optionally an activating agent, optionally one or more co-monomer(s), and optionally hydrogen.
Polymerization in a loop reactor is usually performed under slurry conditions, with the produced polymer usually in a form of solid particles suspended in diluent. The slurry is circulated continuously in the reactor with a pump to maintain efficient suspension of the polymer solid particles in the liquid diluent. Polymer slurry is discharged from the loop reactor by means of settling legs, which operate on a batch principle to recover the slurry. Settling in the legs is used to increase the solid concentration of the slurry finally recovered as product slurry. The product slurry is further discharged through heated flash lines to a flash tank, where most of the diluent and unreacted monomers are flashed off and recycled.
Optionally, the product slurry may be fed to a second loop reactor serially connected to the first loop reactor wherein a second polymer fraction may be produced. Typically, when two reactors in series are employed in this manner, the resultant polymer product is a bimodal polymer product, which comprises a first polymer fraction produced in the first reactor and a second polymer fraction produced in the second reactor, and has a bimodal molecular weight distribution and density.
After the polymer product is collected from the reactor and the hydrocarbon residues are removed, the polymer product is dried, additives can be added and finally the polymer may be mixed and pelletized.
During the mixing step, polymer product and optional additives are mixed intimately in order to obtain a compound as homogeneous as possible. Preferably, mixing is done in an extruder wherein the ingredients are mixed together and the polymer product and optionally some of the additives are melted so that intimate mixing can occur. The melt is then extruded into a rod, cooled and granulated, e.g. to form pellets. In this form the resulting compound can then be used for the manufacturing of different objects.
It has been found on an industrial scale that polymer product may deposit on the walls of the polymerization reactor. This so-called “fouling” is often caused in part by fines and build-up of electrostatic charge on the walls on the reactor. Antifouling agent is added to the polymerization medium and well-dispersed in advance to avoid such fouling during slurry polymerization.
Complications may occur during production of polyolefin, particularly polyethylene. Processing conditions, such as temperature and pressure, need to be well-controlled as otherwise suboptimal conditions may occur which could lead to less than optimal end-products. There remains a need in the art for an improved polyolefin production process, particularly for polyethylene, and especially to reduce production costs, control process conditions and/or produce optimal polymer end-products.